


Not your heart-mine

by stayevildarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayevildarling/pseuds/stayevildarling
Summary: Takes place in the last Episode of Once upon a Time. The Heros are still trying to defeat the Evil Queen but something goes wrong and a main Character gets kidnapped. Can there true love save them? and can they finally defeat the Evil Queen after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Captain Swan in this Story , this Story is about actual true love. -Swanqueen (So if you are a Captain Swan Shipper, just find yourself a different story).

David,Emma and Killian are walking to Zelenas House. They want to find out more about the Evil Queen and how to finally defeat her after all. When they arrived Hook said: ''there is something spooky about this place''. ''Well.. well my dear'' a deep voice suddendly said, they all turned around finding the Evil Queen standing behind them. ''It's quite spooky isn't it my dear?'' The Evil Queen said looking at the pirate.  
''What are you doing here?'' David said angry. ''Oh so you are awake now?'' the Evil Queen said with a smile. ''These Days i never know who is awake .. you or your beloved Snowwhite'' her voice changed when she said the Name. David stepped forward, trying to controll himself. ''No Dad, it's not worth it'' Emma said, touching his shoulder , holding him back. The Evil Queen smirked. ''What do you want?'' Hook asked.  
''I'm gonna take something from you'' the EQ said. ''You will never be happy, no matter what you will do nothing can ever tear us apart'' David said. ''Watch me'' she said. Suddendly she snapped her finger and her and Emma dissapered with a purple smoke. ''Emma'' David shouted.  
__

Emma woke up. It was bright. Her head hurts, everything is blurry. She looked up and saw the EQ standing infront of her. ''You still live in that little fairytale world of yours dont you?'' ''But this time things aren't going to end well.'' she said. ''I don't live in a fairytale world'' Emma said. The EQ smirked ''oh you think your life is hard? your parents under a curse, only one of them awake at one time, that dirty pirate you try to get rid of that's been chasing after you since Neverland and Regina'' Emma looked at her ''Re.. Regina?'' she asked confused. ''Oh Emma, she laughed.. dont you think I know about your feelings for my other half?'' It's so obvious'' she continiued. ''I'm not in love with Regina'' Emma said ''Go on pretend and deny it for how ever long you want .. but I know Emma.. but don't worry you don't have to worry about all that for long anymore''  
''Why.. Emma asked what are you gonna do to me?'' ''What I should've done years ago before youre little Daddy put you in that wardrobe.. I'm gonna kill you'' Emma was shoked for a second but then said ''Then do it,go on'' But the EQ laughed evily ''do you think it will be that easy?'' she said ''I'm gonna put you through the pain your beloved mother put me through.. I'm gonna destroy you and everything around you''.  
Emma looked at her scared.  
__  
Meanwhile Regina was in her vault trying to figure out a way to defeat her other half. Just when she was reading a book, she heard footsteps from outside. She lighted a fireball in her hand and was hiding it behind her back. ''Oh it's you she said'' when she saw Hook and David , she dropped the fireball. ''What is it?'' she asked.  
''It's Emma'' Hook said ''What about her?'' Regina asked worried, her heart started to beat faster thinking about Emma.  
''The Evil Queen got her'' David said ''What?'' Regina asked shoked. ''Yes she took her with her.. the pirate said , you - we have to do something''  
''I don't know what to do'' Regina started freaking out ''Where could she be?'' David trying to calm her down. ''Calm down , try to think like her, where would you take someone?'' Suddendly Regina got the Idea.  
__  
The Evil Queen was standing infront of Emma.  
''So Saviour?.. she said, any last Words''? the EQ said  
She walked closer to Emma, she was about to move her hand and do something when suddendly she seemed in pain.  
''UU.. she cried in pain .. my.. my .. my heart'' she was holding her heart.  
''Not your heart.. mine'' The Evil Queen turned around.  
''Regina'' Emma almost shouted  
David, Hook and Regina were standing there. Regina holding her own heart, squeezing her heart.  
''You can't controll me with that'' the EQ said  
''All I have to do is crush it'' Regina said  
''Regina.. No'' Emma shouted  
''You wouldn't..not for her'' The EQ said  
''lets find out'' Regina said and started squeezing it even more.  
Emma saw the pain in Reginas eyes. She could see how she tried to be strong.  
David and Hook stood there shoked.  
''Regina.. you don't have to do this.. there is another way to defeat her'' David said  
''There isn't I can protect Henry with this , and you and Snow don't have to be without each other anymore.. and .. and I can save you'' she looked at Emma  
''Regina please..'' Emma said standing up and walking towards her  
''I'm sorry'' she looked at Emma and then at her heart, then she looked at the Evil Queen and said ''there is no other way , I have to protect the People I love'' looking back at Emma. Then she crushed her heart.  
''Regina'' Emma shouted, tears started to stream down her face.  
''The Evil Queen and Regina fell to the Floor, the EQ turned into dust and dissapered. Regina lying on the floor. Emma fell to the ground. Looking at Regina.  
__  
Meanwhile Snow waking up in her bed confused. ''What happened'' she thought.

..To be continiued

**Author's Note:**

> That was the Story so far, if you liked it please leave a comment or tell me if you want some more chapters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
